1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer readable medium, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer readable medium for operating, by a client apparatus, an apparatus to be operated which apparatus is managed by a server apparatus.
There is a system in which a peripheral apparatus such as a printer and the like is operated from a remote computer via a network. Recently, since the period of improvement of the peripheral apparatus is becoming shorter, frequency for removing or adding the peripheral apparatus to the system is increasing. Therefore, a configuration in which adding or removing an apparatus is easily carried out is needed for the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram for explaining an example of a conventional information processing system 1. The conventional information processing system 1 is configured such that a client computer 2 is connected to a server computer 4 and printers 5, 6 through a network 3.
The client computer 2 operates the server computer 4 and the printers 5, 6 by sending commands to each of the server computer 4 and the printers 5, 6. As shown in FIG. 1, the commands are sent directly to the server computer 4 and the printers 5, 6 through the network 3 from the client computer 2.
Therefore, the client computer 2 needs to have a command list for operating the server computer 4 and a command list for operating the printers 5, 6 separately when the server computer 4 and the printers 5, 6 are operated by different commands.
FIG. 2 is a diagram for explaining another example of a conventional information processing system 7. In FIG. 2, the same components have the same symbols as shown in FIG. 1, and descriptions of the components will be omitted.
The information processing system 7 shown in FIG. 2 is configured such that a client terminal 9 for example, other than the client computer 2, can operate the server computer 4 and the printers 5, 6 through a wireless line 8.
In this case, the client terminal 9 needs to have command lists for operating the server computer 4 and the printers 5, 6 in the same way as the client computer 4. Further, each of the server computer 4 and the printers 5, 6 needs to have a wireless communication device since the wireless line 8 is used for sending commands from the client terminal 9 to the server computer 4 and the printers 5, 6.
However, according to the information processing systems 1, 7, since the command lists for the server computer 4 and the printers 5, 6 are necessary for operating the server computer 4 and the printer 5, 6 from the client computer 2 and the client terminal 9, the command lists in the client computer 2 and the client terminal 9 should be updated in the case of, for example, losing compatibility between versions of commands after updating the server computer 4 and the printers 5, 6, and in the case of operating a new device. There is a problem that updating the command lists of the client computer 2 and the client terminal 9 takes time and effort.
Further, when the client terminal 9 which uses a communication type different from that of the client computer 2 is connected, as shown in FIG. 2, each apparatus to be operated needs to have a communication device for communicating with the client computer 2 and a communication device for communicating with the client terminal 9. Therefore, the configurations of the apparatuses to be operated such as the server computer 4, the printers 5, 6, and the like become complicated.